I know what you did last friday after school
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: Some very old and insane comedy I did a few years back. If you want a good chuckle I suggest checking it out.


Hey everyone! This is actually just a round robin I did a few years back with some other slayers fans on a slayers fanfic mailing list. And now years later I came across it and thought "What the heck, might as well see how the FF.net gang will like it!" If anyone wants to pick up where I left off, you have my permission to continue the insanity! Hope you enjoy!   
  
____________________  
  
Round Robin part 2  
  
Across the street a young dark haired girl didn't realize the horrors that soon awaited her--  
  
Amelia: Hey!! Why did you cut her head off!!?? That wasn't nice!!  
  
But she did notices the horrors that were coming from her TV....  
  
Amelia: Man! Lina was wrong!  
  
She takes the "Children of the Corn"(1) tape out of the VCR  
  
Amelia : This was *definitely* not a story about cheerful children on a farm!   
  
She sighs and plops back on the couch  
  
Amelia : Maybe "Lost Boys" (2) will be better. Lina said that was sorta like "Hanzel and Gretal"  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
Amelia : Oh the phone!  
  
She quickly goes to the phone and picks up the reseaver  
  
Amelia :*in a sweet voice* Hello?  
  
Evil Voice : Hello Amelia........what's you favorite scary movie??  
  
Amelia : Scary movie?? Um....let me see. I think maybe...."Children of the Corn" but that the only scary movie I've ever seen. But I like other kinds of movies! Like the "Care Bears the movie", "Hello Hello Kitty the Movie", *every* Disney movie (except for Pocahonas) "Pokemon the movie and 2000" "Sailor Moon R, S, and SuperS" "Barney the movie" but when I saw that with Lina she said *that* was a scary movie! I also like--  
  
Evil Voice : OK! Ok!! I get the picture!! Gees!!  
  
Amelia :Opps! Sorry!  
  
Evil Voice : That's ok....*clears throat* Anyway....*in a scary voice* What are you most afriad--  
  
*BEEP*!!  
  
Amelia :Oh! I got another call! Be back in a sec!  
  
Evil Voice : Wait a min--!  
  
Amelia :*switches over* Hello? Oh hi Lina!! Val did what? No way! Like, oh my gosh! Really? No way! Really? No way! Really?? Like, no totally way!  
  
And the covasation goes on like this for 20 more minutes until Amelia finally realizes......  
  
Amelia : Oh no Lina! I had some one on the other line! I hope they didn't hang up! I'll be right back, k? *switches over* Hello? Are you still there?  
  
Evil Voice : You just left me hanging here!! That wasn't nice! That was very impolite! And I waited for you too!  
  
Amelia :Oh I'm sorry! Please forgive me....  
  
Evil Voice :Well.....ok...I forgive you  
  
Amelia : Great! *smiles happily*  
  
Evil Voice : Anyway...like I was saying--  
  
Amelia :Um....excuse me...but can you call me back?  
  
Evil Voice : WHAT!!!???  
  
Amelia : Sorry but I'm still on the phone with Lina and she is getting to the good part of the story! Please....  
  
Evil Voice : *reluctantly* Um...well um.....fine....I call you back....later...  
  
Amelia : K! Bye! *switches over* Ok Lina, what were you saying?  
  
*DING* *DONG*!!!  
  
Amelia : Oh just a second! It the doorbell. I'll be right back!  
  
She runs the door and opens it to find Zelgadiss  
  
Amelia : Oh hi Zelgadiss!  
  
Zel : Hi Amelia. I'm here to get my "Children of the Corn" tape  
  
Amelia : Your tape? I thought it was Lina's  
  
Zel : No, she took it when she was over my house yesterday  
  
Amelia : Oh well, here  
  
She hands him the tape and walks over to the phone  
  
Amelia : Though if you want to complain about it to her, she's on the phone  
  
She puts the resever to her ear  
  
Amelia : Hello Lina?  
  
Silents.....  
  
Amelia :Lina?  
  
Still silents.......  
  
Amelia : That's weird....*hangs up the phone* guess she hung up....  
  
Zel : *Lina*? Hang up? I don't that's in her vocabulary.  
  
He picks up the reserver from the phone. He takes it from his ear and looks at it strangly  
  
Zel : I think it's dead....  
  
Amelia: Dead?? I paid my bills!  
  
Zel :Hum.....I'll look outside and see if there is anything wrong with the wires. If so, I'll go home and call the electric people.....  
  
Amelia : Ok  
  
Zel leaves out the door and in a few minutes comes back a bit confused  
  
Zel : Well I didn't see anything wrong with the wires...but I guess I'll go call anyway.  
  
Amelia : Well if you think so....  
  
But when he turns for the door she gasps in suprise  
  
Amelia : Zelgadiss!! What's that in you back?!  
  
Zel looks behind him and pulls out a razor sharp carving knife from the tagglements of his shirt  
  
Zel :Now how did that get there?? And who would be stupid enough to try to stab me with a *carving knife*? Everybody and their momma knows that I'm made out of stone!  
  
Amelia :I don't know. Maybe a very stupid killer?  
  
Evil Voice: *out of no where* I am *not* stupid!!!  
  
The two look around the room and sees no one  
  
Zel :*shouts to the air* Then why did you do such a baka-like thing???  
  
Evil Voice : Look!! *barges in the house* I'm a professional see!! I just got done slashing that hussy from across the street! So I *do* know what I'm doing!!!  
  
Zel : You mean Martina?  
  
EV: *proudly* yep!  
  
Zel:Wow!! that's great! *shaking the killer's hand* That broad was more annoying than Amelia!  
  
Amelia : I resent that Zelgadiss!!!  
  
EV: Hey! You're not suppose to be happy!  
  
Zel : And why not? I went out with her just to find out that she was sleeping with my bestfriend!  
  
Amelia : Zangalas?  
  
EV : Val?  
  
Amelia : Gaav?  
  
EV : Milagsea?  
  
Zel : Them too. But I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about Gourry!  
  
Amelia : Knowing him....he probly didn't even remember.  
  
EV: Can we get on with this?  
  
Zel : We don't even know where this conversation is leading to  
  
EV:*getting fed up* Listen! I just want to kill you and get going to my next victom! Is that too much to ask?!  
  
Zel : Oh.......why didn't you just say that in the first place?  
  
Amelia : Xellos is that you under that "Scream" (3) mask?  
  
EV : Xellos?? Why does everybody keep thinking that I'M Xellos??!!!  
  
Amelia : Well there's just something about you. Are you two related?  
  
Zel : Yeah. And if you two aren't, you should meet up with each other sometime. You would really have some stuff to talk about.  
  
EV : What are you--  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
Amelia: Oh it's the phone! Be right back!  
  
Hurrys to the phone and picks it up.  
  
Amelia :Oh hi Grasia!! *to Zel and EV* It's my sister *to the phone* So what's up? Phibrizal did what?? Really? No way! Really! Now way! Really......  
  
EV :That's it!!! I'm getting sick and tired of the both of you!!!!  
  
The two stare at him in shock  
  
EV : How did the phone come back on!! I Turned it off!!!!  
  
Zel: I told you. You're were an amateur  
  
EV: Listen up Blue Boy and Sunshine Girl!! Since you're not paying attention to me I'm going down the street! Maybe some one *there* will appreciate me!  
  
And with that the killer angerly left the house and the slamed the door  
  
Amelia : Hey is not polite to slam the door!! *to the phone* Ok what were you saying?  
  
The sky is a beautiful stary night as down the street a redhead and her older purple hair sister are having a family dinner......but fate(and a very pissed killer) have other ideas....  
  
________________  
  
Authors Notes....  
  
(1) Children of the Corn (If you haven't seen it) is actually about kids having fun on a farm only their fun is actually killing ground-ups in the name of the devil with evil corn  
  
(2) The Lost Boy (If you haven't seen it) has absolutely nothing to do with Hanzel and Gretal. It's about two Brothers trying to fight teenage vampires from taking their mom away (Both are great movies. You should see them)  
  
(3) Hey! Everybody knows what the killer in Scream looks like! If you don't......you are extremely sheltered!!  
  
From Aisha C   
  
^.^ 


End file.
